Uncommon Races of Zhao-Tian
While humans, hengeyokai, nopon, and the other common races are certainly the most prolific races to call Zhao-Tian home, they are not the only ones. Some people can go their entire lives without ever meeting a member of these races, though they are certainly more common in bigger cities. Uncommon Races Aasimar * Lifespan: '''Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~150 years * '''Homeland: '''The Forsaken Lands * '''Language: '''Enoccian (also called "Celestial") The celestial-blooded aasimar are the descendants of human and angel pairings. They contain the light of the divine within them, and tend to live the lonely life of wanderers. Most people throughout Zhao-Tian distrust the aasimar, either because they consider them blasphemous; the nature of their creation means, to the Zhao, that the angel was imperfect and the flaws of hedonism are sure to be found in the blood of the aasimar itself. Most aasimar find it useful to keep their heritage to themselves. Despite having angelic blood, Aasimar are by no means all benevolent. Due to mortal free will, just as many are drawn to evil as to good. Many Aasimar are misunderstood and in more rural areas, they are blamed for drought or other disasters. This pushes many to become wanderers, though they never really fit in and, inevitably, almost always have to move somewhere else before long. Due to the purposeful nature of an aasimar’s creation, most have an angelic guide to provide them guidance, though only in their dreams. Thus, the angel’s guidance is not a command or a spoken word, but instead usually visions, prophecies, and feelings. This being is far from omniscient, providing guidance only by its own insight into the tenets of law and good. '''Aasimar Attributes * +2 WIS, +2 CHA; -2 CON * Medium size; base speed 30 ft. * Type: Outsider (Native) * Darkvision - 60 ft. * Angelic Magic: ''Detect Evil at-will; ''Light once per day * Celestial Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Electricity * '''Charming: +2 Diplomacy * Keen Senses: '''+2 Perception __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Catfolk, Ronso * Lifespan: '''Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~70 years * '''Homeland: '''Southern mountains * '''Language: '''Merar (also called "Catfolk") The Ronso are a race of tall, muscular catfolk native to the southern, mountainous regions of Misuko. They are known to be formidable warriors, renowned for their strong sense of honor and loyalty, as well as their pride and quickness to anger. In Zhao-Tian, the Ronso are less nomadic than their kin, living in mountain villages, connected through bridges of rope and wood. They are insular and do not share their secrets with others. They are fascinated with the stars, they have pioneered much of the Zhao study of the stars. They are less religious than other people, instead focusing on appeasing nature spirits and on horoscopes derived from the movements of celestial bodies. Ronso tend to resemble large predatory cats, like lions or tigers. They do not mince words and have little respect for those who have not earned it. They are creatures of honor, and one of their most sacred traditions is the duel, usually held without armor and fought only with their claws.The Ronso society is a meritocracy; to lead, you must earn it and lead by example. There is no words for deception or cowardice in Ronso society. '''Ronso Attributes * +2 STR, +2 WIS, -4 CHA * Medium Size, base landspeed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Humanoid (Beastfolk) * '''Natural Hunter: +2 Perception and Stealth * Claws: 'Ronso have fierce claws capable of penetrating stone. They gain a pair of claws they can treat as a natural weapon and deal 1d4 slashing damage (critical x2). * '''Feline Empathy: '+4 bonus to Handle Animal checks (feline beasts only) __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Grippli * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 1 year; Average lifespan of ~24 years * '''Homeland: '''Swamps throughout Zhao-Tian * '''Language: '''Croak The primitive grippli live simple lives in the swamps and marshes of Zhao-Tian. They are highly spiritual hunter-gatherers, living in their huts raised on stilts over the murky waters. They primarily live on the giant insects that dwell here, though they also eat fish and berries. Standing at just over two feet tall, but possess remarkable agility with very slight and fragile frames. Grippli are very light, rarely weighing over 30 pounds. They believe that singing is pleasing to Froghemoth, and that their song soothes their primitive deity enough to keep him sleeping. The Grippli form primitive societies deep within jungles or marshland. Despite their naturally reclusive nature, they normally trade with neighboring societies for metal and gemstones that they cannot obtain themselves. They are a very social and community-oriented people, and it is the rare grippli who leaves the safety of the village to adventure. '''Grippli Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 INT * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed 30 ft., Climb Speed 20 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Reptilian) * '''Camouflage: '+4 Stealth; additional +2 while within a swamp. * 'Frog Legs: '+4 Athletic checks made to jump. * '''Swamp Stride: '''Grippli can move through difficult terrain at its normal speed while within a swamp. * '''Weapon Familiarity: Grippli are proficient with nets. __________________________________________________________________________________ Hobgoblin * Lifespan: '''Maturity at 13 years; average lifespan ~55 years * '''Homeland: The Shadowlands, The Forsaken Lands, the Endless Plains * Language: '''Gobligook (also called "Goblin") Hobgoblins are a race of warlike raiders and pillagers, taking what they need with steel and fire from more advanced cultures before vanishing back in the wilds, slaves and plunder in tow. They are slightly shorter than a human, with broad, muscular bodies and a savage, almost feral appearance that belies their cunning and discipline. Unlike the hobgoblins of '''Maezar, these hobgoblins are usually dirty and wear makeshift, piecemeal armor. Unlike many other savage humanoids, hobgoblins are powerful, cunning, and organized, with a natural inclination toward hierarchies and social order. Though their strongholds are often sloppily constructed, they are extremely tenacious in its defense. They combine a keen intellect with a warlike spirit. Through strictly militant, hobgoblins can be remarkably clever in matters of engineering and alchemy, though they are usually directed towards uses in the battlefield. Paradoxically, though organized and confident during battle, hobgoblins tend to be paranoid and deceitful in nature. Hobgoblins tend to universally despite the other races of Zhao-Tian and are despised themselves, though they have a particular hatred toward korobukuru and spirit folk. They tend to live on the fringes of civilized lands, and are rare sights in larger settlements--though, of course, the exceptions do exist. Hobgoblins Attributes * +2 STR, -2 CHA * Medium Size, base landspeed 30 ft. * Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Type: '''Humanoid (Goblin) * '''Authoritative: Hobgoblins have a knack for controlling others. They gain a +2 bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate. * Stealthy: '''+2 Stealth * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Hobgoblins are proficient with longswords, shortswords, longbows, and shortbows. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kaijuspawn * Lifespan: Maturity at 5 years old; average lifespan of ~35 years. * Homeland: '''The Unknown Lands * '''Language: '''Primordial In the furthest reaches of the continent, where civilization itself it a legend and mapmakers can only make guesses about its denizens, immense creatures that are worshiped as gods walk the world. Capable of devastating entire cities in a single day of ruin and unleashing powerful supernatural attacks, these fabled gods are anything but. In truth, they are descendants of the primeval Primordials; massive monsters known as Kaiju. Sometimes, a kaiju's magic can taint a region, transforming certain children into monsters themselves, with traits and appearances similar to the kaiju that spawned it. Some of these kaiju appear like giant serpents, massive dinosaurs, huge, hairy titans or even giant pterosaurs. These kaijuspawn are considered as dangerous and destructive as their progenitors, and are rarely welcomed into human lands. Likewise, the brutish, savage kaijuspawn have little interest in going into the lands of humans and generally only do so if spurred by visions or necessity. '''Kaijuspawn Attributes The following abilities are common to all subraces of kaijuspawn. * -2 INT * Medium size; base landspeed 30 ft. * Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Focus of Faith: '''Being creatures descended from the Primordials, the Kaijuspawn cannot worship the gods as it were. Instead, they can only have domains depending on their kaiju progenitor or an ancient Primordial. One of their domains must be an element that corresponds to their elemental subtype. * '''Type: '''Monstrous Humanoid (Elemental, type varies by subspecies) '''Infernoborn Kaijuspawn * +4 STR, -2 WIS * Elemental Focus: '''+1 saving throws against all Fire spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5HD. * '''Fire Resistance: '''Gain Resistance 5 to fire. This increases by +5 at level 6, 12, and 18. * '''Flaming Breath: Once per day, an Infernoborn Kaijuspawn can unleash its breath weapon. It is a 15-foot cone of fire that deals 2d6 fire damage (REF save negates, DC 10 + CON modifier). Mountainborn Kaijuspawn * +4 CON, -2 CHA * Elemental Focus: '''+1 saving throws against all Earth spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 HD. * '''Burrow: '''A Mountainborn has a Burrow speed of 20 feet. * '''Siege Strike: '''The Mountainborn deals double damage to objects and buildings. '''Seaborn Kaijuspawn * +4 CON, -2 DEX * Create Water: 'A Seaborn Kaijuspawn can cast ''Create Water once per day as a spell-like ability, as cast by a 5th-level druid. * '''Fast Swimmer: Swim speed of 30 feet They gain a +8 bonus to Swim checks made to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. They can use the Run action while swimming, provided they swim in a straight line. * Water Breathing: '''River Spirit Folk can breathe water as easily as they breathe air. '''Skyborn Kaijuspawn * +4 DEX, -2 CON * Breathless: 'Skyborn Kaijuspawn don't breathe, so they are immune to drowning, suffocation, and attacks that require inhalation (such as some types of poisons). * '''Elemental Focus: '+1 saving throws against all Air spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5HD. * '''Wings: '''Fly speed of 50 ft. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kani-Otoko * Lifespan: Maturity at 4 years old; average lifespand of ~60 years. * Homeland: Brine Kingdom''' ' * '''Language: '''Aquan The Kani-Otoko, also called "Brinefolk" or "Crab People", are a large and bulky race of humanoid crustaceans with thick outer shells similar to much smaller, non-man crabs. They posses large, powerful claws with high splitting power. These beings have risen from the depths relatively recently, and much of their culture is unknown to most human civilizations on Zhao-Tian. All that is known is that they came from an underwater canyon deep below the surface. They claim to have dug into the sides of the canyon to make crude, burrow-like dwellings. On the surface, the kani-otoko are taken with great caution due to their odd and mildly terrifying appearance. Inns have been known to refuse them service out of fear. This bothers the crabfolk little, as they have grown used to social segregation due to their time in their deep-sea canyons. '''Kani-Otoko Attributes' * +4 STR, -4 DEX, -2 CHA * Medium size; base landspeed of 15 feet; Swim Speed of 30 ft. * Darkvision - 60 ft. * Type: '''Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) * '''Breath of the Sea: '''You can breathe both air and water. * '''Natural Armor: '''While wearing no armor, your effective armor class is 12+CON modifier. You may wield a shield and gain this benefit. * '''Rending Claws: '''You cannot use any tool or perform any action that requires fine manual dexterity. You may wield manufactured weapons, but your claws make this clumsy at best; you have a -2 penalty to all weapon attacks made with a weapon you are proficient with. Your claws, however, are weapon in and of themselves. Your unarmed strikes inflict slashing and piercing damage equal to 1d8+STR modifier. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kitsune * Lifespan: Maturity 17 years; average lifespan of ~120 years. * Homeland: '''Misuko * '''Language: '''Sylvan The Kitsune are vulpine shapeshifters known for their love of both trickery and art. Kitsune possess two forms: that of an attractive human female of slender build, and their true form of an anthropomorphic fox. Despite an irrepressible penchant for deception, kitsune prize loyalty and make true companions. They delight in arts, particularly riddles and storytelling, and settle in ancestral tribes, taking their wisdom from both the living and spirits. Their society is enigmatic, as kitsune prize secrets among friends, and delight in good-natured mischief and trickery. Kitsune take pleasure in the pursuit of creative arts and in all forms of competition, especially the telling of stories interwoven with tall tales and falsehoods. Charismatic and clever, they tend to deal well with other races, but their reputation as tricksters follows them when they interact with other races. Many kitsune, particularly those who dwell in mixed-species societies, choose to hide their true nature. '''Kitsune Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 CHA, -2 STR * Medium size; base landspeed of 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Shapeshifter) ** Vulnerable to Silver * '''Agile: '+2 Acrobatics checks. * 'Change Shape: '''A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single female human form. The kitsune always takes this specific form when they use this ability. A kitsune in human form cannot use a bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear like this human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as ''Alter Self, except the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores and can remain in this form indefinitely. * 'Kitsune Magic: '''The Kitsune adds +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells they cast. ** A kitsune with a CHA score of 11 or higher can cast ''Dancing Lights three times per day as a spell-like ability. * '''Natural Weapons: '''In her natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4+STR piercing damage. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Myconid * Lifespan: Maturity at 1 month; average lifespan of ~10 years. * Homeland: Forests and caves throughout Zhao-Tian * Language: Sylvan''' ' Myconids, also called "toadstools" or "goombas", are intelligent, mobile mushrooms. They are among the more unusual creatures that live below the ground. Myconids (also called "fungus ones") are gentle, quiet, shy, and thoughtful. They view outsiders with distrust because they assume that all strangers are destructive and violent. A myconid is between 2 and 4 feet tall, and appears as an anthropomorphic mushroom. Its "cap" is part of its flesh and biology, and contains subtle patterns and colors to help identify it to other myconids. Its hands have a random number of fingers and thumbs. They tend to have extremely closed personalities caused by long-term isolation from other sentient races. They often have trouble forming relationships with creatures other than another myconid, and even harder to maintain them. However, they tend to form tight bonds with individuals or groups they are traveling with. Myconids live underground or in caves. To ensure they live in peace, their colonies are mostly found far from large human settlements. '''Myconid Attributes' * +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Small size; 20 feet base landspeed (+1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but they must use smaller weapons than Medium-size creatures do, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium-size characters.) * Type: '''Humanoid (Plant) ** A myconid must breathes and eats, but does not need sleep. However, they still to rest motionless for at least 4 hours to regain their spell slots. * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Poison Immunity: You are immune to poisons of all kinds. * Spores: 'You can release a cloud of spores to make your allies more alert or to slow your foes. You can cast the ''Dawn or Daze cantrip. The DC is equal to 10 + CON modifier. * 'Tough Hide: '+1 natural armor bonus '''__________________________________________________________________________________ Nagaji * Lifespan: Maturity 12 years; Average lifespan ~70 years * Homeland: '''Chu-Ya * '''Language: '''Yuan-Ti The nagaji are a race of ophidian humanoids with scaled skin that mimics the dramatic appearance of true nagas. Like serpents, they have forked tongues and lidless eyes, giving them an unblinking gaze that most other races find unnerving. Their physical forms are more or less humanlike. It is widely believed that the naga created them in the Dawn Age to act as servants. Nagaji often inspire awe and fear among other races, as much for their mysterious ancestry as for their talent for both swords and sorcery. Their society places honor, devotion, and dedication above all else. Less charitable observers from outside such societies might call the nagaji born slaves, but they do not think of themselves as such. They have never been strangers to outright rebellion; after all, they did rise up and overthrow the naga leaders centuries ago. For the most part, nagaji regard humans as violent expansionists that are not to be trusted as political neighbors or allies. They see kitsune and vanara as too capricious and mischievous to trust, but they begrudgingly accept the wisdom of the spirit folk. '''Nagaji Attributes * +2 STR, +2 CHA, -2 INT * Medium size; base landspeed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Reptilian) * '''Armored Scaled: '+1 natural armor bonus from their scaly flesh. * 'Hypnotic Gaze: '''A nagaji's gaze is so intense that it stops others in their tracks. Once per day, it can attempt to hypnotize a single target, as per the spell ''Hypnotism (caster level equal to their HD). The DC is equal to 11 + CHA modifier and lasts a single round. * '''Resistant: '''Nagaji receive a +2 bonus to saves against mind-affecting effects and poison. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Nezumi * Lifespan: Maturity at 6 years old; average lifespan of ~30 years. * Homeland: '''Primarily the Forsaken Lands * '''Language: '''Chitter The nezumi, also known as "Ratfolk" or "Ratlings", are an ancient race native to the more sparsely populated regions of the continent. It is believed they once lived in a massive empire. But, on a day the nezumi call "The Terrible Day When Air Became Fire and Heaven Fell From Its Perch to Crush Our Glorious Home Beneath Its Blackened Corpse", the empire of ratfolk was destroyed. In the aftermath of that event, the nezumi have become hardy and wily scavengers, eking out a meager existence in the midst of Zhao-Tian's greatest horrors. Modern nezumi are wild, fierce, and primitive. They are survivalists in a grim terrain, and their outlook is colored by the harsh realities of their existence; barren lands, hazardous natural features, and deadly predators. They are tough and resilient, both in body and mind. In the Forsaken Lands, the nezumi are often seen in roving groups of bandits, mercenary companies, and similar groups of raiders or scavengers. Most humans view nezumi is a fairly negative light, with most seeing them as uncivilized thieves. Superstitious folk believe they carry curses and diseases with them. Theirt scavenging habits--sometimes extending as far as grave-robbing--deeply offend the Zhao sense of propriety. '''Nezumi Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Small (+1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but they must use smaller weapons than Medium-size creatures do, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium-size characters.) * Base landspeed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: 'Humanoid (Beastfolk) * '''Cornered Fury: '''Nezumi can fight viciously when cut off from friends and allies. Whenever a nezumi is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. * '''Hardy: '+2 racial bonus to saves vs. Poison and Disease. * 'Rodent Empathy: '+4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. * '''Shadow Resistant: '''All ratfolk are naturally immune to Corruption. * '''Swarming: '''Nezumi are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two such nezumi attack the same target, they are considered flanking. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''People of the Song * Lifespan: Maturity at 10 years old; average lifespan of ~50. * Homeland: '''Forests of the Forsaken Lands * '''Language: '''Sylvan The People of Song, known as "Fauns" to those in distant lands. Unlike other fey, they are not particularly benevolent or even very friendly. They are secretive and insular, with a fierce distrust of those beyond their forests. Only Bamboo Spirit Folk can walk undisturbed through their territory. These folk are known for the music from their distinct style of throat-singing and, even more notably, from their magical panflute that can create magical effects. These magical abilities do not delight the humans of Zhao-Tian like they do other places in the world. Instead, the People of the Song are seen with fear and mistrust. More than anything, the People of the Song are fiercely protective of their isolated forest homes and travel in large groups they call "Herds". The Herd is led by a shamanic warrior who speaks to and for the trees. The People of the Song are known for their skill with spears and glaives. '''Race Attributes * +2 Wis, +2 Cha, -2 Int; Fauns are friendly, but not the most educated creatures. * Medium size, base landspeed 30 feet * Low-Light Vision * Type: '''Fey (Immune to spells only affecting humanoids, such as ''Charm Person ''and ''Hold Person; ''+2 to saves vs. Enchantment spells or effects.) ** Vulnerability to Cold Iron. * '''Gift of Gab: Faun rarely have trouble communicating. Gain a +2 bonus to Linguistics checks, and choose two additional languages. * Keen Insight: '+2 Sense Motive * '''Pan's Blessing: '''You can play your panflute once per day to perform one of the following spells as a spell-like ability: ''Ventriloquism, Silent Image, ''or Sleep.'' __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tengu * Lifespan: Maturity 11 years; average lifespan ~45 years. * Homeland: Human Lands throughout Zhao-Tian * Language: '''Kaaw (also called "Tengu") The tengu are a race of raven-like humanoids native to Zhao-Tian. They stand just under 5 feet tall with slight, but agile frames. They are seen as shifty and untrustworthy, and they have great skill with money. Tengu are similar to most birdfolk, with one notable exception: tengu do not have wings and cannot fly unassisted. Instead, they have humanoid traits like fingered hands with opposable thumbs, and plantigrade legs. Their culture happily assimilates aspects of foreign cultures in the same way a raven would build a nest of different materials. Tengu revere their elders, finding long-libed tengus just as qualified to lead a tengu society as highly experienced tengu. They primarily live in the slums of human settlements, where they take up residence in abandoned buildings or condemned warehouses. Most exclusively tengu cities resemble poorly-planned slums. Most see tengu as little better than cutthroats, but tengy don't seem to mind, reveling in the attention it brings. They are surprisingly popular on ships of all kinds due to a long-held belief that tengu can absorb bad luck. Known as "Jinx Eaters", these tengy integrate themselves into the crew as best they can, although their position as glorified mascots keeps the worst depredations of life on the high seas (or the sky). In Zhao-Tian, it is customary to have at least one tengu on a crew. '''Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 CHA, -2 CON * Medium size, base landspeed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Type: Humanoid (Beastfolk) * Backstabber: 'Tengu gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls made with daggers, punching daggers, and scimitars. * '''Beaky: '''Gain a natural bite attack that deals 1d3 points of piercing damage. * '''Gifted Linguist: '''Gain a +4 bonus to Linguistics, and gain 2 languages when taking a rank in Linguistics instead of once. * '''Mind for Money: '+2 Appraise checks. * 'Sneaky: '+2 Perception & Stealth checks. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tiefling * Lifespan: Maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~100 years * Homeland: Human lands; particularly the Shadowlands * Languages: Abyssal (also called "Infernal") The tieflings of Zhao-Tian are widely feared as representatives of hell. They bear the mark of the infernal and are rarely accepted into human communities. They are vicious and cold, and excel at infiltration and assassination; some of the most efficient and feared ninja are tieflings. Tieflings are often prejudiced and even attacked throughout Misuko, but they are more accepted in the Forsaken Lands, where many make a living as demon hunters. Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 CHA * Medium size, base landspeed 30 feet * Type: '''Outsider (Native) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Fiendish Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Fire * '''Infernal Magic: ''Deathwatch'' at-will as a spell-like ability; Darkness ''1/day as a spell-like ability * '''Tricky: '+2 Bluff & Move Stealth __________________________________________________________________________________ Tororu * Lifespan: Maturity at 5 years; average lifespan of ~200 years. * Homeland: '''The Forests of Misuko * '''Language: '''Sylvan The tororu are a race of forest spirits that dwell near large trees in the stretches of forest undisturbed by humans. They are covered in soft fury, and often sleep. The tororu are curious and friendly, almost naive in their interactions with other races. They are a benevolent and peaceful people who rarely resort to violence. They are known to be especially friendly and kind to human children. Tororu are jovial, with a deep love of music and dancing. Being nature entities, the tororu are content to spend their days napping and enjoying the beauty and splendor of nature. They greet the day with curiosity and have a playful nature. Curiously, the tororu seem to have a number of lesser spirits that travel with them and can be called on to aid them in times of need. '''Race Attributes * Large size (-1 attack rolls and AC, +4 Grapple and Special Maneuvers, -4 Hide, space 10 x 10 feet, reach 5 ft. Large creatures use weapons and armor sized for large creatures.) * Base landspeed 30 feet * Type: 'Fey (Immune to spells only affecting humanoids, such as ''Charm Person ''and ''Hold Person; ''+2 to saves vs. Enchantment spells or effects.) ** Vulnerability to Cold Iron. * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Guardian of the Forest: '+4 Handle Animals and Survival. Additionally, a tororu with a CHA of 11 or higher can cast ''Summon Nature's Ally I ''once per day with an effective caster level equal to your HD. * '''Tiny Friends: '''A tororu has a Dust Mephit companion that is treated as a Familiar, as the wizard's class feature. The Dust Mephit gives the tororu a +2 bonus to Perception checks as a bonus. Your effective wizard level is equal to your HD. If the Dust Mephist is destroyed, it blinks away and can be recalled after a 24 hour period. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tortle * Lifespan: Most can walk from birth; maturity 15 years; average lifespan ~50 years * Homeland: Southern Misuko * Language: Aquan The tortles of Zhao-Tian are all native to the jungles and swamps of southern Misuko. These dangerous lands have forced the tortles here to adopt a very different lifestyle and outlook than tortles elsewhere. Tortles are semi-nomadic and travel in small family groups, and are constantly on the lookout for danger. They train extensively with various weaponry and fight the dangers of those lands using guerrilla tactics inspired by the ninja found in human lands to the north. Being constantly on the lookout for enemies, Tortles are slow to trust outsiders, though when one earns their trust, they find that the tortles are generally kind and enjoy good food and good music. Race Attributes * +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 DEX * Medium Size, base landspeed 20 ft. * Type: '''Humanoid (Reptillian) * '''Hold Breath: '''Tortles can hold their breath for up to 1 hour at a time. Tortles aren't natural swimmers, but they can remain underwater for quite some time before coming up for air. * '''Shell: '''Due to their shells and the shape of their body, they cannot wear armor not especially made for them. However, a tortle's shell provides ample protection, granting a +4 natural armor bonus to AC. ** '''Shell Defense: You can withdraw into your shell as a standard action. Until you emerge, you are considered to have total cover, though you are also considered prone, your speed becomes 0, and can take no other actions, other than emerging from your shell as a standard action. * Survivalist: '''+2 Survival checks. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Vishkanya * Lifespan: Maturity at 15 years old; average lifespan of ~90 years. * Homeland: The Southern Forsaken Lands''' ' * '''Language: '''Vishkanyan Vishkanyas are a race of exotic humanoids with poisonous blood. They cannot be generalized as good or evil, but since they truly speak with forked tongues, they are content to accept the gold they’re offered and leave questions of morality to others. They dwell in the mountains, moving about in small semi-nomadic clans. They are secretive and generally quite distrustful of outsider, slow to trust and quick to hold a grudge. Vishkanya worship a secret deity whose name they do not utter. Likewise, they do not speak their true names to any outside of their own kind, and instead simply go by nicknames. They are known as mercenaries and assassins, and are generally viewed with distrust by the people of Zhao-Tian. They wear ceremonial masks and never let outsiders see their true faces. '''Race Attributes' * +2 DEX, +2 CHA, -2 WIS * Medium size; base landspeed 30 ft. * Type: 'Humanoid (Vishkanya) * '''Keen Senses: '+2 bonus on Perception checks. * 'Limber: '+2 bonus to Escape Artist and Stealth checks. * 'Poison Resistance: '''A vishkanya has a bonus to saves against poisons and poison effects equal to your HD. * '''Poison Use: '''Vishkanya are skilled in the use of poison and never accidentally poison themselves when using or applying poison. * '''Toxic: '''Once per day, a vishkanya can envenom a weapon that he wields with his toxic saliva or blood (using blood requires they already be injured or else take 1d4 damage). Applying the venom is a swift action. ** '''Vishkanya Venom: '''Injury *** ''Save: FORT (DC 10 + 1/2 Vishkanya's HD) halves damage and negates the penalty. *** Effect: 1d10 poison damage and target takes a -1 penalty to all d20 rolls for 6 rounds. *** Cure: One save __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Wayang * Lifespan: Maturity 18 years old; average lifespan of ~200 years. * Homeland: Shadowlands * Language: '''Shade The wayangs are a race of small supernatural people who trace their ancestry to the Shadowlands itself. They are extremely gaunt with skin the color of pale shadows. Deeply spiritual, they follow a philosophy known as "The Dissolution", which teaches that in passing on, they merge into the shadow once again. They readily express these beliefs through ritual scarification and skin bleaching, marking their bodies with raised white dots in ornate spirals and geometric patterns. Shy and elusive, they live in small tribes in the trees of the Shadowlands. They rarely interact with outsiders. Most wayang do their best to avoid the notice of others. To them, the hunting jaguar, the sharp-taloned hawk, and the greedy human are relentless co-conspirators, seeking to exploit, torment, and kill the wayangs. Only through their nimbleness and secretiveness have they survived as a people. In general, they strive toward neutrality as a culture. However, sometimes the folktales and warnings of their elders have the opposite of their intended effect, fascinating bold youths with stories of the countless creatures and brilliant worlds beyond their hidden communities. '''Race Attributes * +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 WIS; they are clever, but their perception of the world is clouded by shadows. * Small (+1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but they must use smaller weapons than Medium-size creatures do, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium-size characters.) * Base Landspeed of 20 ft. * 'Type: '''Humanoid (Wayang) * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Light and Dark: '''Once per day, as a reaction, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if they were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. * '''Lurker: '+2 bonus on Listen and Move Silently checks. Additionally, a wayang with an INT of 11 or higher can cast Ventriloquism once per day as a spell-like ability. * 'Shadow Resistance: '''Wayangs get a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against spells of the ''Shadow subschool. __________________________________________________________________________________